Who leading the danse ?
by erikadeath
Summary: Edward, chef de la mafia va à son club préféré avec Emmet et Jasper, non seulement il rachète la moitié du club mais il fera la rencontre de la plus chaude danseuse qu'il a vu, surnommé Vénus. Il fera tout pour la posséder.Dark Edward
1. Chapter 1

_Who leading the dance_

_Chapitre 1 ;_

POV Edward :

Je suis épuisé et tout ça à cause de James, franchement ça fait 3 ans que je lui ai donné le secteur de la drogue et il n'a pas su faire reconnaître de la cocaïne de seconde base à la pure, heureusement je suis venu le surveiller sinon j'aurais eu des problèmes avec ma vente de drogues. Il faudrait que je le donne un assistant... Emmet et Jasper m'emmenait aujourd'hui à mon club préféré, j'y passais tout les jours, ce club est l'endroit le plus chaud que j'ai jamais vu, Emmet et Jasper avaient leurs petite amie qui travaillaient dans la boite en tant que danseuse. Cette endroit était particulier, on avait pas le droit de toucher aux filles sans leur permission sinon la porte, il y avait des danseuses, des stripteaseuses et des servantes. Pour y entrer il fallait payer avec une carte de crédit du club qu'on payait à chaque fins de semaine, plus on l'utilisait plus on avait des points de fidélité. Lorsqu'on atteignait un certain grands nombres de points on avait le droit de rentrer dans le salle de tentation, une salle totalement différente à celle de la piste de danse, les filles étaient en bikini, elles se baignaient dans des piscines de vins, de whisky, ou bien allonger avec des sushis posé sur leurs corps. L'odeur sur ces femmes rendait meilleure les boissons et les plats, c'était exquis, comme j'étais le premiers VIP je pouvais y aller tout les jours mais je préférait y aller que pour parler d'affaire. Ce club était dirigé par une personne anonyme qui devait venir ici aujourd'hui puisque je voulais racheter la moitié du club, ce club s'appelait A Sweet Temptation. Une fois arrivé, je passais ma carte et allait m'asseoir à notre place habituel et commandait plusieurs verre de whisky, Alice et Rosalie étaient arrivé pour s'asseoir près de leurs petit-ami.

- Alors les filles, c'est quoi le programme de danse d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda Emmet

- Aujourd'hui, il y a pas de stripteases, il y a que des danseuses.

- Et pourquoi Alice ?

- Notre manager Eleazar, nous a dit qu'une danseuse professionnels va danser pour notre club, elle vient d'Italie. Il paraît que sa danse est si chaude et si sexy que nos stripteaseuses seront rabaisser si elles font leurs show après elle, que même si elles étaient entièrement nu assise sur les clients, il ne banderait pas aussi tant que lorsqu'ils entendront sa voix, elle est arrivé ce matin et s'est enfermé dans un cabinet, personne ne l'a encore vu.

J'étais curieux de voir ce qu'elle valait, je trouvais que leurs stripteases étaient vraiment sexy mais franchement une nana qui leur dépassait en danse alors c'est du jamais vu, je demandais à Emmet de me chercher le manager.

- Oui Monsieur Cullen ?

- Il parait que vous aviez une nouvelle étoile aujourd'hui

- Oui, elle est une danseuse professionnelle en Italie, on la surnomme Vénus, lorsque je l'ai vu danser ce matin comme entraînement, elle ne m'a pas laisser indifférente, en la regardant j'ai eu la plus grosse éjaculation de ma vie, c'est traumatisant de la voir sans pouvoir la baiser sur place. En tout cas elle ne danse qu'une seule fois alors profitez en, elle ne danse que d'après l'humeur du patron.

Oh putain j'avais encore plus de la voir, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi bonne qu'on dit.

- Il est où ton patron ? On devait signer un contrat. Demanda Jasper

- Il sera à vos côtés après la danse de Vénus.

J'acquiesçais et le laissa partir pour organiser tandis que Rosalie embrassait Emmet et Alice avec Jasper, ils ne se privaient pas du tout. Alice et Rosalie était les meilleures danseuses de ce club mais exceptionnellement aujourd'hui elles ne dansaient pas. On avait la meilleure place pour voir la scène et j'aimais ça. Après une vingtaine de minute, j'entendis le manager montait sur scène pour présenter la suivante danse..

- La prochaine danse sera exécuté par notre star du club qui est venu d' Italie, alors profitez en, elle ne dansera pas dans ce club avant longtemps, voici Vénus.

La salle était obscur, seule la lumière du projecteur était allumé et elle me montrait une cuisse qui avait l'air vraiment douce, on pouvait voir la lumière du projecteur devenir de plus en plus grande. On voyait de plus en plus le corps de la femme de dos, ses cuisses, ses fesses, sa hanche, elle avait un corps qui damnerait le diable.

Pov Venus :

La musique a commencé lorsque je m'étais retourné et j'ai commencé à faire des gestes sensuels tout en chantant, mes mains parcourait mes jambes pour monter vers mon ventre puis ma poitrine, je ne portais qu'un short en jeans qui recouvrait à peine mes fesses et un débardeur blanc avec des talons aiguilles. Je commençai à me déhancher et danser autour de la barre pour faire une pole danse. Je montais cette barre de manière sensuel et je m'amusais avec en faisant des gémissements, je continuais à déhancher ma taille de manière érotique, lorsque j'avais fini, je quittait la barre pour me trouver à genoux sur la scène et je descendais ma main tout au long de mon corps vers mon intimité devant eux, je pouvais voir que depuis le début un garçon qui avait les cheveux cuivré et désordonné, il était grand et mince, son torse avait l'air musclé, c'était le plus beau gosse que j'ai jamais vu, il était entouré par mes deux plus fortes danseuse, ils étaient donc Edward Cullen, celui qui voulait racheter la moitié de mon club. J'ai continué à danser mais pour lui, à chacun des mes gestes je le regardais de manière sensuelle et provocante, j'ai dansé 4 minutes en plus et je suis sorti de scène sans regarder en arrière alors que la salle était silencieuse. Lorsque j'étais dans les coulisses, j'entendais un tonnerre d'applaudissements, je peux dire que les hommes sont longs à la détente, les applaudissement augmentait au fur et à mesure et j'entendais qu'on criait mon surnom mais je m'en fichais, j'enfilais ma veste en cuir avec mon dossier à la main. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, je pouvais voir que Eleazar était occupé par les clients qui voulaient une danse privé avec moi et je le plains puisque c'était impossible. Je me dirigeais vers mon futur coéquipier qui ne m'avais pas lâcher des yeux depuis que je suis entré de la salle. Je m'assis sur une chaise en face de lui et pris son verre pour le boire.

Pov Edward :

Fait chier, je n'arrêtais de bander en la regardant danser, à chaque fois qu'elle se déhancher mon corps tremblait d'excitation, à chaque fois qu'elle gémissait un courant électrique allez droit dans mon sexe, je pouvais voir que les autres clients ne se priver pas de se masturber sous la table. Je voyais aussi que mes gardes étaient aussi excité que moi, qu'il foncerait au toilette pour baisser leur fille si je n'étais pas là. Je sais qu'elle m'appartenait, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était **mienne**. Au bout d'un moment je la voyais dans la salle avec un dossier en main et une veste qui recouvrait le haut de son corps, mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de la trouver sexy. Étrangement, elle s'était dirigé vers nous, l'avais-je taper à l'œil ? Cela ne me déranger guère, elle s'était installé en face de moi comme si de rien n'était et a bu mon verre, je voyais que ses longs cheveux bruns cachait un cou qui m'était attirant, j'avais envie de poser de multitude de baiser dessus et y poser ma marques. J'allais commencer ma phrase mais Alice m'avait coupé la parole.

- Alors comme ça tu viens d'Italie, en tout cas tu danse très bien mais d'après le manager tu ne danses que d'après l'humeur du patron, tu es sa petite amie ?

Je grognais je n'avais pas pensé a ça, mais si j'achetais la moitié de ce club, elle m'appartiendra aussi mais je n'aimais pas partager donc s'il fallait je rachèterais le club tout en entier pour l'avoir. Vénus, elle, elle a commencé à rigoler en traitant d' Eleazar d'idiot. Son visage souriant me faisait sourire, mon envie de la posséder augmentait encore plus mais un gars avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de ma Vénus.

- Vénus, ta danse m'a vraiment excité, tu ne veux pas me faire une danse privé pour terminer ce que tu as commencé ? Tes cheveux sente très bon, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un endroit qui sera encore meilleure.

Le salopard, j'avais envie de le tabasser pour faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait jamais à ce qu'il m'appartenait. Eleazar était revenu et essayé d'éloigné ce client de Vénus, il s'appelait Mike. Vénus, elle, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle retira sa main de son épaule et lui versa le contenu de mon verre sur lui.

- J'espère que ça t'as refroidi, si c'est pas assez, je suis sûr que les videurs seront volontaire pour t'aider. Dit-elle en face de lui

- Putain, espèce de salope, tu me chauffes et maintenant tu agis froidement, tu as vraiment un problème. Eleazar, je veux voir le patron, je sais qu'il est ici aujourd'hui, je paierai n'importe quel somme pour l'avoir dans mon lit et à ce moment là chéri, je te baisserais tellement fort que tu sera brisé et je continuerais à te baiser dans toute les positions.

Cette fois ci elle n'avait pas lancer du whisky sur lui mais avait fracassé sa tête avec le verre vide, Mike recula en posant sa main sur son front où il saignait.

- Tu veux me baisser contre de l'argent ? Je ne suis pas **une pute** et **aucune fille** dans ce club ne l'est ! Alors je te conseille de sortir de ce club tout de suite avant que je m'énerve !

Des hommes s'étaient approché de ce salaud et menaçait ma Vénus avec des bouteilles de bière dont la moitié était brisé, je me levais directement ou poussant Vénus derrière moi et je plantais mon flingue sur le front de ce salopard tandis que Jasper et Emmet visait les autres gars. La musique s'était arrêté au moment où elle avait fracassait son crâne donc tout le monde regardait notre conflit en silence.

- Oh mec, c'est elle qui a commencé alors baisse ton arme tu ne sais pas avec qui tu as affaire.

- La ferme Mike, tu as plutôt de la chance si tu pouvais mourir de la main de Edward Cullen. Rajouta Emmet.

- Je... je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus, je ne savais pas que le chef de la mafia allait dans ce club.

Je baissais mon arme et repartis m'asseoir avec Emmet et Jasper. Je voulais le buter mais pas dans ce club, il le paiera plus tard, j'allais mettre Vénus sur mes genoux mais elle s'était dirigé vers le salaud et avait pris sa carte du club et donner à Eleazar.

- Salope c'est ma carte ! Rends la moi Eleazar !

- C'était ta carte, tu vas payer gentiment les bières que tes amis ont brisé, les compensations envers tout les clients que tu as dérangé. Et tu ne reviendra plus jamais dans ce club. Avait expliqué sévèrement le manager

- Sans moi, votre club perdra une certaine somme d'argent.

- Mais club sera aussi débarrasser d'un déchets de ton genre !

- T'arrête de te mêler des affaires des autres, c'est pas que tu sois la star de ce club que tu fais ce que tu veux ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu tu ne danse que d'après les humeurs de ton patron, tu n'est donc que la putain de ton patron !

- Oui je danse que selon les humeurs de mon patron et ça te dérange ? Tu crées des problèmes dans ce club alors j'ai le droit de m'y mêler puisque le seul patron que j'ai c'est celle qui se trouve devant toi ! Et si ton cerveau n'a pas compris ce que je viens de dire, je suis la **PATRONNE** de ce club alors fous le camp d'ici. Tu viens de gâcher mon humeur !

Mike venait de blanchir d'un coup comme un fantôme mais moi je n'étais pas mieux, alors elle était ma future coéquipière, j'étais surpris que ce soit une femme qui avait ouvert un club aussi branché. Au moins je n'avais pas besoin de racheter la boîte en entière et la partager avec une personne, j'aurais plus de chance pour qu'elle m'appartiennent.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Cullen, je me présente officiellement devant vous, je suis le patronne de ce club mais aussi danseuse, mon nom de danseuse c'est Vénus sinon mon vrai nom c'est Isabella Swan mais appelez moi Bella puisqu'on sera partenaire. Je pense que ce sera meilleure si on parlait de notre contrat dans mon bureau, vos gardes peuvent rester ici, je pense qu'ils devraient avec leurs petite amies régler leurs problème.

Malgré cette agitations, nous avions toujours nos sexe aussi excité. Ça allait vraiment devenir intéressant.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que Bella devrait l'aider à régler son problème dans le bureau ou bien attendre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Who leading the danse ?

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Cullen, je me présente officiellement devant vous, je suis le patronne de ce club mais aussi danseuse, mon nom de danseuse c'est Vénus sinon mon vrai nom c'est Isabella Swan mais appelez moi Bella puisqu'on sera partenaire. Je pense que ce sera meilleure si on parlait de notre contrat dans mon bureau, vos gardes peuvent rester ici, je pense qu'ils devraient avec leurs petite amies régler leurs problème

Chapitre 2 :

Pov Edward :

Je la suivais dans un couloirs, un escaliers se trouvait en face, elle me disait qu'il fallait les monter pour accéder au bureau, je continuais à la suivre mais je remarquais que j'avais une belle vue sur son cul puisque je me trouvais derrière elle. Heureusement on pouvait pas mourir lorsqu'on bandait de cette manière, le problème c'est que c'est douloureux mais je sais que ce problème va être vite fait régler puisqu'elle est mienne. J'avais demander à Jasper et à Emmet d'attraper ce Mike pour que je puisse régler son problème plus tard pour avoir oser toucher ce qui était mien. Lorsque je rentrais dans le bureau, je refermais la porte et je la bloquais entre moi et la porte, je n'attendait pas une seconde de plus que je l'embrassais avec fugueur. Elle n'avait pas réagi au début mais sa tête s'était reculé alors j'ai suivi son mouvements et nos lèvres étaient en contact une fois de plus, javais mis par sureté une main derrière sa nuque pour la maintenir en place, j'avais mis plus de fugueur pour qu'elle réponde à mon baisé et ce qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrai ses lèvres pour que nos langues soient en contact, je ne pouvais plus attendre alors je la soulevais, elle enroulait ses jambes autour de moi et je la maintenais avec mes mains sur son cul. Cette position était tellement chaude qu'elle gémissait dans ma bouche, ce son faisait trembler encore plus mon sexe, je brisais notre baisé pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche et je continuais mes baiser le long de sa mâchoire mais lorsque j'avais commencer à sucer son cou, elle m'arrêtait en se remettant debout.

- Edward, je veux qu'on parle de notre contrat tout d'abord. Me disait-elle toute essoufflé par notre baisé.

- Tu sais que notre langues ne se servent pas qu'à parler, elle a beaucoup d'autre utilité. Lui dis-je en léchant le suçon que je lui avait fait sur son cou, elle frémit mais elle me repoussa légèrement, elle avait entouré ses mains autour de mon cou et elle me parlait d'une manière sensuelle.

- Je sais, mais plus tu attends plus c'est meilleur. En plus si notre contrat est conclu tu auras une récompense , tu ne trouves pas que c'est meilleur ?

J'étais réticent mais en pensant à la récompense j'étais obligé d'accepter, je ferai tout pour avoir ses lèvres autour de ma bite. Je remarquais que son bureau était simple, le teint était pastel, un bureau au milieu avec une bibliothèque sur le côté et derrière un mini bar. Un canapé en cuir se trouver près de moi ainsi qu'un poste de musique, il faudrait que je pense à ajouter de la décorations, j'aimais bien les tableaux accrochés. Je voyais une porte sur le côté et je demandais à Bella vers où menait cette porte.

- C'est ma chambre, j'y dors que rarement, elle sera la notre si tu signes.

- Bon, il est où ce contrat ?

- Il est là, il précise que tu seras mon partenaire après avoir signé, tu possédera la moitié du club, il est impossible que tu vende ta part du club sans mon autorisation, aucun travaux sans l'accord de l'autre. Il y a marqué que les relations entre employeur et employé sont interdis, donc je ne veux qu'aucune fille à part moi dans cette chambre ou dans ce bureau, Edward. _Elle est __possessive en plus d'être chaude, tant mieux, je serai sûr qu'elle ne me tromperait pas._ En plus, je ne veux aucune prostitué dans ce club, il a une réputation donc fait attention de la manière dont tu la gère lorsque je ne serai pas là. _Non bébé tu sera collé à moi._ Voilà j'ai dit le principale, l'argent pour le rachat du moitié du club tu n'auras qu'à l'envoyer sur ce compte. Termina-t-elle, elle me passa le contrat que je signais après avoir lu. Elle le signa à son tour et elle le mit ensuite dans un de ses tiroirs, elle se dirigeait vers son mini bar et elle se versait du vin dans deux verres, mes yeux étaient scotché sur la manière dont ses hanches bougeait lorsqu'elle marchait, son cul était un délice pour mes yeux et pour mes mains qui ont eu l'occasion de les toucher lors de notre baiser. Je ne l'avais pas encore totalement découvert mais je savais que j'étais accro à elle, je prendrais tout mon temps pour l'exploiter de fond en comble. Je ne laisserai pas une parcelle de sa peau m'échapper, elle me donna mon verre de vin pour fêter notre collaboration, je bus rapidement mon verre mais elle, elle prenait tout son temps alors j'arrachais son verre, du vin coulait sur ses lèvres alors je m'approchais d'elle et utilisait ma langue pour nettoyer le gâchis que j'avais fait.

- Je vais t'aider à terminer ce verre

Je mis le reste de son vin dans ma bouche mais sans l'avaler, j'approchais ma beauté vers moi pour que nos lèvres se réunissent, je lui envoyais le vin de ma bouche à la sienne qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler lorsqu'elle avait terminer de boire je me reculais et ce que j'avais devant moi était tellement érotique, elle s'était appuyé sur son bureau puisque ses jambe l'avait lâché lors de notre échange, son débardeur était légèrement trempé par le vin qui s'était échappé de nos bouches. Je voyais que ces tétons étaient durs, je ne pouvais plus résister, j'arrachais donc sa veste que je balançais ensuite à l'autre bout de la pièce et je la portait comme une marié vers sa non plutôt notre chambre que j'ouvrais d'un coup de pied. Mes yeux ne voyait plus qu'un lit, j'étais tellement absorbé par mon désir pour elle que la décoration de la chambre ne m'intéressait pas. Je la posais sur le lit et je retirais ma veste et ma chemise d'une manière sensuelle, je la voyais fixer mon torse. Je me mis sur le bord du lit et je rampais dessus pour que je sois au dessus d'elle, son débardeur était sexy mais je savais qu'elle le sera encore plus sans et beaucoup mieux si elle était nu devant moi. Je retirais donc ce débardeur et j'aperçus que son soutien gorge était en dentelle noir, sexy. J'approchais de ma tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser mais je commençais à voir trouble pourtant je n'avais pas bu beaucoup, putain elle avait mis...

Pov Bella :

Edward s'est effondré tout à coup sur moi, j'ai cru que le somnifère que j'avais mit dans son vin n'allait jamais réagir. Son baiser m'avait excité, son torse m'avait fait mouillé mais il allait trop vite pour moi, il m'avait attiré mais c'était impossible pour moi. C'est la première fois qu'un homme me touche de cette manière, à chaque fois qu'il me touchait son contact me brûlait d'excitation mais je ne pouvais pas le dire stop je suis vierge alors si on allait doucement, non je ne pouvais pas le dire. C'est invraisemblable qu'avec mon âge et qu'avec ma situation de dire que je n'avais jamais eu de relation mais mes frères faisaient tout pour qu'aucun mec ne m'approchait donc à chaque fois qu'un gars m'approchait, il se retrouvait avec un bleu ou un coquard, les plus persistant avaient droits à un voyage gratuit à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai su qu'il était chef de la mafia, j'ai su qu'il pourrait être mon premier homme, je voulais une relation longue et non une histoire d'une nuit. La manière dont il matait mes fesses lorsque je montais les escaliers, son baiser rempli d'excitation et son _Tu sais que notre langues ne se servent __pas __qu'à__parler, elle a beaucoup d'autre utilité. _C'était trop pour moi. Je me levais et pris un débardeur de rechange, je laissai un mot et je partis du club le plus rapidement possible en priant que personne ne remarque mon départ.

Pov Edward :

Ma tête me faisait légèrement mal, je me relevais et je m'aperçus que j'étais dans une chambre inconnu et je me souvenais d'un coup de ma soirée, cette garce avait mis un somnifère dans mon verre. Je me levais directement et avait remis ma chemise et ma veste, j'ouvris la porte qui me menait à son bureau et découvrit qu'elle était vide, je fouillais donc son bureau mais il n'y avais rien qui la concernait. Je retournais dans notre chambre et je me mis une tape sur mon front d'être si con pour s'être réveillé et habillé dans cette salle sans s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une note sur le lit. Je le pris et le lit.

_Edward,_

_Je suis désolé de te laisser en plan mais toi et moi c'est impossible, si tu me demandes pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas te répondre. J'ai pris le contrat avec moi pour que mon avocat mette à jour le club, je sais que tu chercheras des infos sur moi mais c'est impossible puisque personne ne sait comment me contacter à part Eleazar... Ne le créer pas de problème, il peut me contacter seulement grâce à une adresse email que je lui ai donné donc impossible que tu puisses me retrouver. Je dois partir environ un mois donc je te laisse gérer le club, j'espère que dans un mois tu seras calmer et que tu aurais compris que toi et moi c'est impossible._

_Bye de Vénus_

En bas de la note se trouvait une trace de ses lèvres à cause de son rouge à lèvre qu'elle a dût s'appliquer avant de partir. Moi et elle impossible, c'est de la foutaises, je la retrouverais coûte que coûte et à ce moment là je la punirais pour m'avoir laisser en plan. Elle se foutait de moi en disant au derniers moment qu'elle partait un mois, je descendais puisque j'avais besoin de me défouler, je voyais le club vide, il n'y avait que Emmet et Jasper avec leurs gonzesse.

- Alors comment s'était ? Me taniqua Emmet

- Comment s'était ? Elle a osé mettre un somnifère dans mon verre ! Je me réveil le matin avec un mot qui disait qu'elle ne revenait que dans un mois et tu sais quoi elle a écrit deux fois que moi et elle s'était impossible ! Emmène moi vers l'autre enculé pour que je puisse me défouler.

Il ne me répondait pas en sachant que c'était frustrant et énervant de se faire planter comme ça surtout quand on bandait un max. Ils demandèrent à leurs copines qu'ils se contacteraient plus tard et me conduisirent vers un vieux hangars. Je voyais ce trou de cul attaché à un poteau avec ses gars sur les autres, là j'allais pas me retenir, je ne me retiendrais plus, je fonçais sur lui et lui donnais un crochet droit sur sa joue gauche pour le réveiller puisque cette enculé s'était endormi. Il se réveilla en gémissant de douleurs mais lorsqu'il avait vu qui l'avait réveillé, je ne voyais que de la peur dans ses yeux. Je pris un fouet et lui fouetta plusieurs fois pour libéré ma frustration et ma colère. Cela dura plusieurs minute, lorsque je le voyais sur le point de s'évanouir avec du sang qui recouvrait son corps je pris le saut rempli d'eau salé et en renversa sur lui et je fus satisfait lorsqu'il criait de douleurs.

- Pitié, arrêtez.

- Arrêtez ? Je m'amuse trop pour le faire, fallait simplement pas toucher à ma fille ! On ne touche jamais ce qui m'appartenait.

- S'il vous plaît arrêtez, je vous dirai tout ce que je sais sûr elle, si vous arrêtez de me torturer.

- Vas-y, si c'est intéressant, je promets que je ne te torturais plus. Promis-je

- Après être partis hier du club, j'ai demandé à un gars de la surveiller et il devait m'envoyer un message s'il avait une infos sur elle, et mon portable a vibrer pendant que vous m'attachez. Donc vous saurez une infos d'elle si vous prenez mon portable.

Jasper m'amena ce portable et je lisais le message, le mec avait entendu que Vénus avait appelé son avocat pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui dans 3 jours à 16h devant un restaurent que je connaissais très bien puisqu'il m'appartenais. Elle était pris au piège. Je sortis mon flingue et je tirais sur cette enculé qui avait osé désobéir en la surveillant, mes autres hommes tiraient sur les autres.

- Je t'ai promis que je n'allais plus te torturer et non de te tuer.

Je partis immédiatement en laissant les autres se débarrasser des corps. J'attendrais ces trois jours avec impatience.

Pov Bella :

Trois jours sont passés depuis que je l'ai rencontré et je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à lui, à son baiser et à son torse...Non, je devais arrêtez de penser à lui, il ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse mais le suçon qu'il m'avait fait me ra pellait comment j'étais devenus humide. Je sortais rapidement de ma maison et je me dirigeais vers le restaurent pour que je confis le contrat à mon avocat, il était surpris que j'avais vendu la moitié de mon club à un inconnu mais je ne lui répondait pas. À près avoir arrangé tout les papiers administratifs, je partis. Depuis que je suis entré dans le restaurent, j'avais l'impression d'être fixé mais je ne voyais rien de suspect, au lieu de ça je voyais la personne dont je voulais voir le plus. Il avait vieilli, il semblait fatiguer alors je me décidais de la suivre pour m'assurer qu'il n'aurait rien, heureusement j'étais habillé normalement, une jupe en jeans qui arrivais au genoux avec une chemise blanche et des talons pas trop haute. Je le suivais pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à que j'entendis une femme crier au voleur, ce voleur était un garçon avec un jeans troué et un polo à cagoule bleu, il courrait avec le sac d'une dame. Et bien sûr, celui que je suivais coursait après le voleur pour l'attraper, je lui courus aussi après pour que rien ne lui arrives, j'étais rassuré lorsque j'aperçus qu'en face se trouvait d'autres policiers, ce voleurs allait donc être attrapé mais Charlie ne l'avais pas remarqué et avait continuer à le poursuivre mais il n'avait pas vu aussi la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus lorsqu'il traversait la route. Je voyais la voiture fonçait vers lui au ralenti, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter alors je criais son prénom et fonça sur lui à toute vitesse avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser par la voiture, arriver près de lui je sautais sur lui en espérant que j'aurai assez de force pour qu'on soient éjecté de la trajectoire de la voiture. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais Charlie en dessous de moi qui essayait de se remettre et le voleur attraper par les policiers de devant, je me mis sur le côté pour qu'il puisse respirer normalement, une fois remis, je lui demander s'il allait bien avec une voix tremblante.

- Oui, merci de m'avoir sauvé, oh votre genoux saigne, vous êtes blessé par ma faute en me sauvant, je suis désolé.

- Sauver une vie est bien plus importante alors pour mon genoux, je suis habituer à être très maladroite alors c'est vraiment rien. Terminais-je en souriant

- D'accord, je vous amènerais à l'hôpital après que j'ai une petite conversation avec mes collègue à propos du voleur, alors attendez moi ici.

J'acquiesçais et je le voyais partir mais je me souvenais qu'il ne devais pas savoir mon prénom, il ne devait pas, tout mais pas ça alors je me relevais et m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible. Une fois assez éloignait je m'appuyais sur un mur, mon genoux me faisait mal mais il fallait pas qu'il me trouve. J'allais partir mais je ne pouvais plus tenir débout et j'allais m'effondrer mais des bras m'avait retenu contre son torse, je relevais mon visage vers l'homme qui m'avait retenu mais mon souffle fût coupé, lorsque j'avais dit tout mais pas ça, je regrettais.

Pov Edward :

Je la voyais entrer dans le restaurants avec une tenue simple mais elle était plus belle que mes souvenirs, j'attendais qu'elle sortait pour l'emmener avec moi mais lorsqu'elle sortait je pouvais voir qu'elle savait qu'une personne l'a fixé. J'allais sortir de ma cachette mais je voyais que son visage s'était illuminé lorsqu'elle avait vu ce policier, j'étais enragé, ce visage heureux ne pouvait être que pour moi. Ce fût la goutte d'eau qui débordait le vase lorsque j'aperçus qu'elle le suivait, elle avait même courser après ce policier qui lui qui coursait un voleur et moi je fus obliger de courir après elle pour ne pas la perdre, on jouait tous au jeu du chat et de la souris. Je voyais que le policier allait se faire renverser par une voiture et je fût heureux que je n'aurais pas besoin de le tuer moi-même mais mon cœur s'était arrêter lorsque je voyais ma fille se jetait sur lui pour éviter la voiture. Je fus soulager qu'elle s'en sortait indemne mais je n'aimais le regard de ce policier sur ma Bella, j'aperçus ensuite que le policier était aller voir ses collègue tandis que Vénus s'enfuyait avec le genoux en sang. Je la suivais jusqu'à un lieu désert et je l'attrapais à temps lorsque je la voyais tomber lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers moi, son visage exprimait la terreur alors je lui susurrais à son oreille.

- Je n'aime pas jouer au chat et à la souris, je n'aime pas quand on me laisse en plan comme tu l'as fait il y a 3 jours et une chose et enfin tu m'appartiens alors ne dis pas que toi et moi c'est impossible.

POV Charlie :

Je me retournais pour emmener la jeune fille à l'hôpital mais elle avait disparus, dommage, j'étais reconnaissante envers elle pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Étrangement avant qu'elle me sauve je l'ai entendu m'appeler par mon prénom alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas, j'ai dû halluciner. Elle me rappelait ma fille, si elle n'était pas morte elle aurait environ le même âge que cette fille, ma fille me manquait et tout cela à cause de Rénée qui l'avait emmené avec elle à ses 7 ans puis qui est tombé gravement malade et en est morte. Le plus grave c'est que je n'ai même pas pût dire au revoir à ma petite fille une dernière fois puisque mon ex-femme n'a m'as prévenu que 3 mois après son enterrement.

Alors des commentaires ? Je sais que j'ai fait des fautes de syntaxes ou d'orthographe, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas en faire mais un chapitre sur chacune de mes projets en un jour ça fatigue. Vous, vous demandez pourquoi je l'ai fait en un jour, c'est simple, je devais envoyer ce chapitre depuis lundi dernier mais je n'arrêtais de de tousser donc c'est désagréable de tousser et de taper son texte en même temps donc j'ai profiter que ma toux soit enfin calmer pour avancer mes projets


End file.
